17 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Pierwszy krzyk (13) - serial dokumentalny 05:35 Wstaje dzień - magazyn 05:40 Tak jak w Unii - magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej - wywiad 08:35 Czerwony traktorek (14, 15): Tama, Milczenie krów - serial animowany, W.Brytania 2002 08:55 Sali Mali 2 (23): Maski - serial animowany, W.Brytania 2003 09:05 Domowe przedszkole: W królestwie guzików - program dla dzieci 09:35 Tom (1): Tom w Nowym Jorku - serial animowany, Hiszpania 2005 10:05 Doktor Who 2 (7): Latarnia głupców - serial SF, W.Brytania 2005 10:50 Mieszkać w Europie: Alentejo - reportaż 11:10 Kim właściwie jesteśmy (1) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2004 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces (3287, 3288) - telenowela, USA 2001 12:55 Klan (1250) - serial obyczajowy 13:20 Plebania (861) - serial obyczajowy 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 14:10 Faceci do wzięcia: Mów za siebie - serial komediowy 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku: Kapitan z Santa Klary - cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Leśnym tropem (4) - cykl reportaży 15:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - cykl reportaży 16:05 Moda na sukces (3289, 3290) - telenowela, USA 2001 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku - magazyn 17:30 Klan (1254) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Jaka to melodia? (1424) - quiz muzyczny 18:30 Plebania (865) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Wieczorynka: Muminki (50): Złośliwy chochlik - serial animowany, Holandia/Finlandia/Japonia 1990 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport, Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców: Przysięga śmierci - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1999 21:55 Sprawa dla reportea - magazyn reporterów 22:35 Z refleksem - publicystyka 23:00 Misja specjalna - magazyn 23:30 Przekręt (5) - serial sensacyjny, W.Brytania 2004 00:30 Samson - dramat wojenny, Polska 1961 02:20 Bełz. Rok 1951 - reportaż 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości 3 (243, 244) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 07:05 Telezakupy 07:20 Kochał świat i ludzi - reportaż 07:40 Dwójka dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury (41) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy/W.Brytania 2004 08:05 Na dobre i na złe (204): Marzenie Krzysia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Święta wojna (250): Goldfish - serial komediowy 11:10 Sąsiedzi (55 258): We własnych sidłach - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 11:40 Magnum (59/162): Spuścizna po znajomym - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982 12:30 Przygody Tarzana (23) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Meksyk 1991 12:55 Niesforne aniołki 2 (16) - serial dokumentalny, W.Brytania 2005 13:25 Zakręcony tydzień (9) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Europa da się lubić: Przyszłość - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Doktor Quinn 4 (9/28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 15:45 M jak miłość (488) - serial obyczajowy 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator (2/23): Fatalne zauroczenie, cz.1 - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 17:30 Zorro (28/78) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama, Sport telegram, Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności 20:05 M jak miłość (489) - serial obyczajowy 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Wstęp 22:45 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Osiem kobiet - komediodramat, Włochy/Francja 2002 00:35 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u: Przysięgi nie będzie - cykl dokumentalny 01:05 Dzika Afryka (6-ost.): Jeziora i rzeki - serial dokumentalny, W.Brytania 2001 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Joanna D'Arc - film historyczny reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Milla Jovovich, John Malkovich, Faye Dunaway, Dustin Hoffman Francja 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy USA 2005 01:25 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 02:20 Magazyn sportowy 04:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 05:20 Music Spot - program muzyczny 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 794 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Tragedia sióstr - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 47/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Monitoring - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Niezwykła przyjaźń - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 795 Polska 2003 21:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 48 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Archiwum X - Śledztwa po latach: Zabić siostrę - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 00:15 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/15 reż. Jamie Babbit, Scott Brazil, Elodie Keene, Nelson McCormick, Ryan Murphy, Michael, USA 2003 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Gdańsk 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Apetyt na pracę, Info 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego - Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji śledczej ds. sektora bankowego; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Oto człowiek, Info 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Bez cięcia, Info 19:00 Świat zamieszkały, Info 19:30 Niebieska Ziemia, zielony świat, Info 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Apetyt na pracę, Info 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Ballada o Greenwich Village (The Ballad of Greenwich Village); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Kurier; STEREO 02:10 Pogoda; STEREO 02:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Ballada o Greenwich Village (The Ballad of Greenwich Village); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (286) - serial animowany 09.00 Klinika samotnych serc (5) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (161) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (30) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (5) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (31) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (6) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (162) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (25) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kamieńska (7) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 22.45 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Brygada ratunkowa (17) - serial sensacyjny 09.05 Grzesznica (55) - telenowela 09.55 Tajemnice SmallviIle (15) - serial SF 10.55 Nash Bridges (101) - serial krym. 11.55 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Grzesznica (56) - telenowela 15.10 Pogoda na miłość (14) - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Alf (55) - serial komediowy 16.35 Joey (18) - serial komediowy 17.05 Tajemnice SmallviIle (16) - serial SF 18.05 Nash Bridges (102) - serial krym. 19.05 Alf (56) - serial komediowy 19.40 Joey (19) - serial komediowy 20.10 Agenci NCIS (10) - serial kryminalny 21.10 Twarz mordercy - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 23.05 Trzy serca - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993 01.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Bębenek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kochał świat i ludzi; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Prószków - Pruszków - Łobez; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - W służbie Eskulapa, Marsa i Temidy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Muzyczne historie miłosne (cz. 2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wizy życia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Praca bez granic - Niemcy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Rozmowy na temat ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wspomnienie - Andrzej Kurylewicz; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Lider; esej dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego - Magiczne oko fotoplastikonu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domisie - Bębenek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - Aktywność fizyczna.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Inteligencja odc. 67; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kochał świat i ludzi; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Fotografowie prowincjonalni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Władysławowo na fali; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Pora korali; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata - odc. 7 Stan Tokarski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czarny piątek prawicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Dzieciństwo w cieniu śmierci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Złoty smak (193); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Pora korali; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 W stronę świata - odc. 7 Stan Tokarski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Warto rozmawiać - Czarny piątek prawicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Dzieciństwo w cieniu śmierci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Fotografowie prowincjonalni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Władysławowo na fali; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 2 (18) - serial 08.00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Twierdza demonów - film dokumentalny, Japonia 2004 09.30 Kupiec wenecki - film kostiumowy, USA/Włochy 2004 11.45 Jak w niebie - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 2004 14.00 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - film psychologiczny, Polska 1978 15.50 Maria - dramat. Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 17.25 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18.00 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia, USA 2000 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 2 (19) - serial 20.35 Nie Przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Droga do Guantanamo - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2006 22.40 Troje do pary - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/Szwajcaria/USA 2005 00.30 Zabij ich wszystkich - film obyczajowy, Polska 1999 01.40 Romeo i Julia - dramat, USA 1996 03.40 Piętno - film sensacyjny, Polska 1983 HBO 06.30 Droga strona nieba - film przygodowy, USA 2001 08.40 Narzeczony z nieba - komedia romantyczna, Australia 2003 10.20 Komórka - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2004 11.55 Spitfire Grill - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 13.50 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA/Australia 2004 15.50 Harry potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 18.25 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 20.10 Premiera: Krzesła orkiestry - komediodramat. Francja 2006 21.55 Premiera: Deadwood 3 (12) - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Głosy - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 00.20 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - dramat, Polska 2006 02.10 Casshern - film SF, Japonia 2004 04.35 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 Discovery Channel 06.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinais 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Superwyciągarka 08.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5) 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (3) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Poszatkowany samolot 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 (1, 2) 12.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinais 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Superwyciągarka 14.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5) 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 16.00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (4) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Davisa Love'a 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów (2): Wszystko o przestępstwach 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 21.00 Niewidzialni zabójcy (2) 22.00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Sid Vicious 23.00 Piąty bieg (3) 23.30 Piąty bieg (4) 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów, Wieżowiec, Zgniatarka samochodów 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu/Stoki narciarskie/Produkcja samochodów - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: ¦mierciono¶ne promienie Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny Eén 09.00 Donna op één 12.10 De rode loper 12.35 Blokken 13.00 Het journaal 13.30Het weer 13.35 Man bijt hond 14.00 The lion man 14.25 Thuis 14.50 The Saint 15.40 De drie wijzen 16.10 Clips 16.30 Nigella bites 17.00 Vrolijk Vlaanderen 17.30 Buren 17.55 Vlaanderen sportland 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 Blokken 19.00 Het journaal 19.40 Man bijt hond 20.05 Het weer 20.10 Thuis 20.40 Uit het leven gegrepen 21.10 Koppen 21.40 Emma 22.05 De tabel van Mendelejev 22.55 Het journaal laat 23.15 KENO-uitslagen 23.16 Het weer 23.20 Are you being served? 23.50 De rode loper 00.10 Man bijt hond 00.30 Doorlopende herhalingen van Het journaal laat en weer Canvas 06.30 Sta op met KETNET 08.55 Terzake 09.30 Lentebeelden 15.30 Pingu 15.35 Bumba 15.40 Draakje 15.45 De Fimbels 16.05 Dierendokter Tom 16.15 Harry en zijn emmer dinosauriërs 16.30 Samson & Gert 16.55 De Reddertjes in het Disney festival 17.20 Zoé Kezako 17.35 Smos 17.50 Peperbollen 18.00 Peperbollen 18.15 Karrewiet 18.25 Go IV 18.35 W817 18.50 6Tien 19.10 H2O 19.35 The Sleepover Club 20.00 Terzake 20.25 Lux 20.30 Sporza 22.55 Black out 23.25 Doorlopende herhaling van Terzake Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Een z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku